Now That We're Done I'm Sorry
by MistiFawn
Summary: Edward is a player but Bella sees more then that. Will she keep fighting for him to change even if she could get hurt along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I think I admitted it to my self that I am crazy FOUR stories at the same time yes I am working on four but oh well when you have inspiration you have to write in down and all of my inspiration comes from listening to songs and this fanfic's song is Now That We're Done By: Metro Station.**

**Hope you like it…**

**PREFACE**

I'm all alone staring at walls; it's getting hard to breathe. Love hurts.

My love for him hurt so much, that seeing him with her felt like some was slowly pressing my chest and killing me slowly. It's been three whole weeks since I had sleep I just kept dreaming her lips on his, so I'm not going to pretend he's alone tonight because I know she was there. So for my friends and for my parents I was going to get over this and get out of this bed take a shower and go. Going to go round people, screaming people they were all screaming for _him, _my love.

Edward Cullen.

His name sent chills down my spine and making my heart hurt more and made it hard to breath as I seen pictures flash through my mine. His shaggy copper hair, bright emerald eyes and crooked smile I'll admit everything about him screamed 'player' but I knew the real him the core of him the part I loved the most.

Deep breaths are the only thing I could take now. Time to get ready, put a fake smile on and act like everything is alright…

**Okay this is they only thing I have now If I continue it will go back in time**

**Should I continue? Yes? No?**

**REVIEW please**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU! I'm new with the hurt/comfort thing because in my other stories are all so far it's humor so this story is testing how many different styles I can write so I'm going to work extra hard on this story :)**

**Oh and WARNING: there is some not so good language lol **

**And I do not own any thing except the story line… **

**I petty sure you know Stephenie does so I'm not going to say it again lol**

**Thanks for picking my story hope you're not disappointed…**

**CHAPTER 1**

_A few months before…_

It was a hot summer day, a perfect day for the rainiest town on the planet; Forks, Washington.

Looking out my window at the street below and I was sure there are no words to describe how much I despised this little town. No freedom, no fun. I go to school, home, do my homework, then sleep, eat and occasionally the store and repeat the rotation. It was like those freak science experiments you did in the eighth grade repeat part of the procedure; I just repeated my whole procedure _every _day. Kind of a gay life, and not the good kind of gay either.

But for me, my self I'm out to find happiness. And that happiness just happens to be in New York; yes you herd right New York. Which just happens to be across the US, but my brother moved there after he dropped out of college and we still talk now and then and he says he is having an awesome life so I'm going to live with him for awhile, tell I know how I want to live my life.

"Yo, Bells you ready to hit the road and get the fuck out of this suck town!" I heard Emmett yell. Suck town? Someone's having fun with the dictionary.

"Emmett watch your mouth!" I heard my mom yell. Ha-ha retard.

"Sorry mom," I heard him apologized.

"Just sec Em," I yelled back, stuffing the last of the crap in my baffle bag.

I walked over to my night stand and picked up my favorite picture, it was of me, my best friend Jake, Emmett, and Em's girlfriend. We were all on the beach, I don't remember why but that was one of the best days I've had.

Smiling as I remembered Emmett going skinny dipping and a family coming, little kids screaming, then the best part was after Jacob had laughed so hard he pissed his pants. I set the picture on top and zipped up the bag before putting on the strap and throwing it over my shoulder.

I bounced down the stairs and out the door to the front lawn.

"EMMETT!" I screamed dropping my bag and jumping up hugging him. He had gotten HUGE. His hair grown a little out making his head full of brown locks and his muscles on him arms were as big as my head!

"Hey squirt!" he laughed.

"Please get me out of this town." I whispered so only he could hear. He burst out laughing and nodded his head.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" my dad asked, I could practically hear my mom's eyes roll.

"Charlie let her go she needs to get out of here, to have some fun. And this hell hole of a town isn't helping her." She said and smiled at me. That's Renne for you.

"Thank you mom, yes dad I am sure." I said and they both nodded their heads.

"See Charlie, now the first step is letting them be. Come on." She said going in the house.

"Bye Bells." He waved before following her. Pathetic right? It like follow the leader with those two.

"OKAY! Put your junk in my churn- wait" he said before he started laughing, uh ewe grows. "Sorry but that sounded grows, and you're my little sis so it just kind of made it funnier." He laughed and I rolled my eyes but couldn't help to smile at him. I had missed him a lot, and when he left I was stuck in this stupid town alone, and I even missed his sick humor.

"Let's do this thing." He said and we both got into his jeep.

I sighed as we drove through the town past the school, stores, and the police station my dad worked at. This is what my life once was, and unfortunately I would miss none of it.

Have you ever notice that everyone's life is like a T.V show mine happens to be one of those boring black and white one's that people snort at and skip over, Emmett's was one of those comedy's you watch every now and then, and some peoples life's are like those crazy shows one's like 'oh now Darwin's sisters brother twice removed is married to aunt Shares and uncle Bob is the killer of Fred who died in the car accident that's not a accident anymore!'. And I know people, a perfect example for that kind of life… my mom and dad.

Here is their lovely life that I'm happy to be out of. They were high school sweet harts thought they were in love bla-bla, have baby bla-bla have another baby, BAM one cheats on other get divorced. Mom comes back lives with Charlie but is still married to this other dude in Japan, yep Japan. Dad and mom still sleep to gather, yes grows. But dad also fucks a nurse and his best friend's wife, double grows and sickly wrong. And his best friend is always at work and clearly doesn't care, because just the other day I saw him smitten with this lady. So I guess Forks isn't all boring… it has its interesting points to.

"You're going to love New York Bells all the freedom, cool people and parties." Emmett smiled at me and I returned the smile getting more exited.

We drove to the freeway I watched cars past us, I said bye to my old life and was off on my adventure to find happiness.

**So um what do you think?**

**Was it bad?**

**I'm still nervous about this one**

**So thumbs up down?**

**Please tell me your thoughts : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you! I'm getting more exited about this one. Your reviews really help; I just need to know if it was bad or not because I didn't know if I should slow down with the popping ideas and putting them on, and more with concentrate on what I have up already. But I guess it was good so thank you now I feel better with this story and more leaning to the side on telling my friends I will put up my other story they all want me to put up.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to city light all around me, it was spectacular.

"You're awake! Just in time too we are going to a club to meet out room mates." He smiled

"Room mate_s_?" I asked confused.

"Yeah we kind of have a lot of people living with us, _but_ one is my new very close friend, Edward."

"Edward? What an interesting name." I commented.

"You're the one to talk _Isabella._" He laughed and I glared at him.

"Shut up _Emmett_." He frowned at the road as I laughed.

"So a club?" I'm not really dressed for that I said and looked down at my jeans and T-shirt.

"No its okay I will feel better if you're not dressed like a slut." I laughed and shook my head at him.

We entered the club a few minutes later.

"Emmy!" I heard a girl squeal, Rosalie.

"Rose!" he yelled happily and ran to her I smiled at the two they were met to be together.

I walked over to the little group formed into the corner booth closest to the stage in front.

"Oh yeah, every one this is Bella, Bella everyone." I gave a little wave after Emmett introduced me.

"Hey Bella aim Jasper, a blue eyed blond guy said.

"Hi," I said shyly.

A burnet sneered my way, "Jessica," was all she said and I knew I already hated her.

I ordered a drink and we all talked, not including Jessica who sat there looking at her red polished nails.

We were in the middle of talking when I heard screams of girls thought out the cub as they gathered to the stage.

"Stupid bitches," Jessica muttered everyone rolled their eyes.

I looked to the stage and my breath caught. He was beautiful.

He had messy copper hair, deep green eyes his cloths fit him perfectly. He walked up to the microphone and gave the sexiest crooked grin I have ever seen before tuning his guitar and starting a tone.

Then he sang.

I latterly thought I had died and gone to heaven, my breath became quick. I wanted to drown in it only listening to his voice.

The song soon came to an end and he left the stage the way he came.

"That my friend is Edward Cullen." Jasper said to me.

Edward? Wait _he_ was my new room mate!

"Well we all know that he won't be home entail later, let go." Rose said and we all go up.

Wait he wouldn't be home entail later?

"Oh I can tell you didn't fill Bella in on him," she said noticing my confused look. "He is a player, sleeps around but once you get to know him he is kind of sweat and as a good heart, though I have never seen that side of him I do know he has it." She explained and I intently felt plain in my heart. I was confused I never felt this way before about a person.

Once we got to out apartment type of thing it had three rooms, wait three?

"Oh yeah um Bella…. Um Edward doesn't like Jessica all that much, in ways so… youandEdwardaresharingaroom GOODNIGHT!" she said quickly and her and Emmett went to their room.

WAIT WHAT!? _Me_ an _Edward_ sharing a room_ together!_

I sighed and slowly walked into my room. It was clean and nice, on side of the wall had a huge shelf full of CD's and books; in the middle it had a large bed next to a dresser. I put my stuff in a corner making it to where it was not in the way of his things. I didn't want to feel like a burden putting my stuff every where, it as still his room.

I grabbed a blanket from my bag, feeling a little uncomfortable with sleeping on his bed I made my way to the couch and settled in quickly drifting of to sleep.

**She saw Edward!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Yes I changed my name, for a good reason to, but I'm not going to tell _that _story**

**so it is not ILOVEROBANDDAMIENTHEMOST not ILOVEEDWARDTHEMOST**

**Hey thanks every one who reviewed!!**

**Um sorry I took so long gotta lot of crap to do and my other story ding dong ditch it really hitting of right now so I'm getting a lot or alerts and reviews**

**And them more reviews I get the faster I update : )**

**So here is your net chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

A hand running down my back, making goose bumps appear along my arms. What the-

I peeked over to stare right into emerald eyes.

"You my birthday present?" he asked and I looked at him wide eyed.

"I'm-" before I could say anything his lips where on mine, yeah I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help but to kiss him back. His lip parted mine and he climbed on top of me hovering me forever the couch. Wait, what was I doing? He was my room mate, not my boyfriend. I pushed him off and he looked back with a questioning gaze.

"I'm Bella, Emmett's sister," I said and he froze and jumped up.

"Oh jeez I'm sorry, you're just… I'm sorry." He apologized and I laughed. Whoa what has gotten into me?

"Um yeah, sorry too I guess." I looked down embarrassed my face turning red.

"Um I'm Edward Cullen, you must be Bella," he greeted and stuck out his hand.

"Yeah hi," I said and giggled and shook his hand. Seemed funny seems we were just making out, now hand shakes?

"Again sorry about that, you're just pretty and I didn't think- and forgot you were com-" I cut him off.

"No it's okay; I get it I kissed back." I reminded him and he smiled crookedly making my heart speed up and nodded.

"Um, okay well, you can just make yourself at home, and put your stuff where you want I don't mind. Anything else, any questions?" he asked unsurely and I found my self laughing again.

"No it's okay, I'm good." I assured him and he breathed out and nodded running his hand though his messy but attractive bronze hair.

"Well, I'll just let you go back to sleep I guess," he said awkwardly and I nodded.

I laid back on the couch and heard him move around and sudden blackness as he turned off the bed lap before it was quite again, only haring the soft rhythm tic snores coming from Edward. This is going to be interesting.

I woke up to talking in the other room and I stretched out listening to the little snaps and my back popped. Sighed I stood stretching once more before walking out of the room and in the hall.

"So what do you think of Bella?" I heard Rosalie's voice ask.

"She's beautiful," Edward answered and I felt my face redden.

"Dude you touch my sister and your hands will be removed from your body," Emmet's threading voice stated after and I could practically feel the tension come off of him.

"I know man I want lay a hand on her and nerve get my lips anywhere near her," I had to stifle they giggle threatening to come out after Edward's promise that.

"Okay, that's I needed to know." I decided that was a good time to make me entrance. I walked in and everyone looked up from the table to me.

"Good morning Bells!" Emmett said excitedly and I laughed.

"Good morning Em," I greeted

"Hey Bella," Rose and Jasper said at the same time. And I nodded to them as I sat in my seat.

"So this is Edward," Emmett induced and I nodded my head.

"I got to meant him last night… if you know what I mean," I winked and Emmett's whole face turned red.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" he stood glaring at Edward.

"Emmett! I as joking! Jeez I wouldn't do that." I said and he looked at us and nodded him head sitting back down.

"That was not funny Bella," he said and I giggled and nodded my head.

"Yes it was, just not for you," I said and everyone laughed even Edward who I looked over at and he winked.

"Um so yeah Edward and I meant last night he came home." I said and Emmett nodded and smiled at me.

"So um you decide on a job yet Bella?" jasper asked and I shook my head, I was still unsure what I wanted to do.

"You could work where Edward does, as a waitress I mean," rose said and everyone nodded except Edward and Emmett.

"I don't think that is a good idea, I mean with all the men out there," Edward said and I looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"What men like you?" rose asked and jasper stifled a laugh with a cough while Edward glared.

"No. I'm just worried that's all there is some really pigs out there," he defended him self and Emmett nodded.

"I think he is right," Emmett stated and Jessica snorted. From the other side of the stable she hadn't said anything I couldn't have even notice she was there.

"I think you guess need to get over it she is obviously older then you think," she complained but didn't looked up still sating at he nails and over to Edward and the other side of the table, who didn't notice eating a piece of toast and sometimes looked over at me.

"I think Jessica is right, I can do it." I pitched in and they all looked at me except for Jessica who smiled cockily to her self.

"Aren't I always?" she said and everyone ignored her.

"Bella are you sure? There's a lot of asshole out there," Edward asked unsure and I smiled at him and nodded.

"You'll be there right?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Then I think I will be alright, no need to worried I'm a big girl now." I laughed at Emmett how still sat there with a insure look on hi face. "Right Em?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Yeah sure bells, you getter get our head out of the women and keep an eye on my little sis," he warned Edward nodded.

"Okay then it's all settled," I said and everyone started up a new conversation.

"Um Bella we all are to going to places tonight, so you and Edward will have to stay home." Emmett said after an hour of getting to know everyone, well except got Jessica who only would look or talk to Edward, who looked like he didn't care and ignored her, which made me happy for some reason.

"Where are you going," I said.

"I'm tacking rose to dinner and jasper is going to the club and Jessica had a date with some guy," he explained and I nodded, "Okay, have fun,"

"Thanks Bells, try to get to know Edward he's a good guy once you do." He said and I smiled and nodded.

Soon after the other left leaving me and Edward… This will be interesting.

**AND THER YOU HAVE IT!**

**REVIEW : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Yes I do realize that half of you are reading this, the other half is cussing that this is not a chapter lmaoso my summer break is coming up FINALLY! And that is when I will start updating a lot, a lot! Maybe every day… maybe.  
I am planning on finishing my stories by the end of summer :( sadness that they will be over but trust me there is more ff's to come! In fact I have about 3 first chapters written but holding off on putting them on right this second… I may but ONE on but I'm still thinking about that.  
Anywhooo, so this is my last full week of school then on Wednesday I'm out! But sadly for you I will be going to Washington DC for a week with my friends I intend on bring my laptop and working on them when we get to the hotel and staying up late at night :) so then when I'm back I will update a lot.

So that is what to expect form me hopefully you don't hate me, my schedule on writing is pretty full, all my ff's , I'm entering a writing contest that my parents told me I should do, and my books my friends are nagging me about lol. So please don't come to my house and murder me lol

BYE

-MISTI


End file.
